De belles retrouvailles
by Fanficnumber14
Summary: Après que Sacha est fini son aventure à Kalos, il s'enfuit du jour au lendemain de la région. Il semblerait qu'il voulait revoir quelqu'un... OS Ondine x Sacha!


**OS**

 _Cette histoire se passe quand Sacha rentre de Kalos. Il croise Pierre à Argenta et lui demande sans dire bonjour "Où se trouve Ondine?!" Pierre un peu en colère lui posa une question assez embarrassante_

 **"Pierre m'a demandé si j'aimais Ondine." pensait Sacha**

 **"Ondine est tout pour moi mais de là à parler d'amour... ce dont je suis sur c'est que je l'aime plus que ma propre personne** **"**

"Aloes Sacha? Excuse moi de cette question subite mais je voulais vraiment savoir" fit Pierre impatient

"Que se passe-t-il si je dis oui?

" Tu devras aller lui dire"

"Euh..." Sacha s'arrêta. Il ne savait quoi répondre... Quand soudain..

"Sacha? C'est bien toi?" dit une fille derrière lui

"Ondine?!" s'écria Sacha en se retournant

"Bon, soupira Pierre, c'est l'heure des aveux. Moi prêtre, qui n'est pas un prêtre, je suis ici présent ce jour pour procéder à quelques aides d'aveux"

 **"Ce qui ne dit n'a aucun sens!" hurla Ondine au fond d'elle même**

Pierre ferma les yeux (Si c'est possible... on dirait qu'il a juste 2 sourcils à la place) et prit la parole

"Mademoiselle Ondine, êtes-vous amoureuse de monsieur Sacha?"

"C'est une blague j'espère!?" s'exclama Sacha désespéré

"Pierre... tu fais tellement que j'ai envie de te répondre..." dit Ondine en lachant un soupir

"C'est mon don! Tout le monde cède à mes caprices..." fit Pierre fier de lui

"Tu me soules Pierre... oui j'aime Sacha.." fit Ondine avec un regard plein d'amour

"Que... quoi!? Hum hum!" Sacha se mit à pleurer de joie un peu ironiquement, et monta sur un banc

"Je souhaite remercier toute ma famille, mes amis, mes alliés pour m'avoir donné la force de séduire une déglinguée mentale! Merci à Pierre ici présent en particulier... merci à Serena une soit disant amie d'enfance et..."

 _Ondine piqua une crise et prit la jambe de Sacha pour le faire tomber du banc_

"Fallait pas me chercher!' cria la championne d'arène d'Azuria en souriant de toutes ses dents

"Bon je vais faire court. Sacha t'aime Ondine ou pas?" dit Pierre en regardant Sacha à terre avec pitié

"Euh... je dirais oui héhé" se moqua Sacha

"Oh Sacha embrasse moi..."

"Ondine euh un chewing-gum ?"

 _Pierre se mit à pouffer de rire_

"GRR ESPÈCE DE DRESSEUR À LA NOIX!" hurla Ondine

"Pika pika...?" s'interrogea Pikachu en arrivant avec un autre Pokemon

"C'est rien Pikachu, expliqua Pierre, seulement des retrouvailles amoureuses... dis donc ce ne serait pas Laporeille?"

"Pikachu!" affirma le fidèle compagnon de Sacha. Il embrassa Laporeille et se moqua de Sacha

"T'as quoi à rigoler toi! Moi aussi j'peux l'faire!" Sacha prit brutalement Ondine et l'embrassa

 _Pikachu rigola encore plus fort puis se mit à courir en direction de Jadielle en prenant la "main" de Laporeille_

"Hey! Reviens ici toi!" s'écria Sacha en coursant Pikachu

 _Les voici à Bourg-Palette 10 minutes plus tard. Pierre et Ondine arrivèrent peu de temps après_

"Qui sont tous ces gens?" demanda Ondine

"Mais c'est Aurore et Flora! Ça fait longtemps!"

"Pierre, quel plaisir de te revoir" dit Aurore

"Je parie que toute la compagnie d'aventure de Sacha est là... mais comment êtes-vous tous arrivés ?"

"Haha! On a pris le bateau. C'était surtout pour Serena, Lem et Clem. Sacha est parti de Kalos du jour au lendemain on ne sait pas pourquoi. Et en plus le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'on s'est tous retrouver au port de Oliville à Johto et on a tous chercher Sacha ensemble sans rien s'expliquer..." expliqua Flora

" Sûrement le destin qui nous a réuni..." dit Aurore en regardant Paul

"Mouais, possible" fit Flora en regardant Drew qui est avec Sacha et Paul

"Waouh tout le monde est venu pour Sacha... je parie qu'il est venu voir Ondine en particulier..." fit Pierre en faisant un coup de coude à Ondine

"Boucle la séducteur merdique..." répondit Ondine avec un coup de coude plus puissant, ce qui fit crier de douleur Pierre

"D'ailleurs, c'est qui cette Serena?" ajouta Ondine

"Euh c'est moi" fit Serena en s'approchant. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge, très séduisante

 **"C'est quoi cette meuf?!" se demanda Ondine**

"Ondine je t'aime vraiment enfait c'était pas d'la déconnade veux-tu sortir avec moi!?" demanda Sacha en courant vers Ondine

 _Sacha était à bout de souffle. Ondine mit son pied sur sa tête et le mit à terre_

"Jure que tu me tromperas pas avec Serena*

"MAIS ON EST TROP JEUNE!" hurla Sacha

"Quoi? Ça veut dire que tu me tromperas quand on sera plus grands?" s'écria Ondine

"Dois-je comprendre que tu veux bien sortir avec moi?"

"CHANGE PAS DE SUJET"

"Ça changera jamais" s'étonna Pierre

"Oh bonjour Pierre" dit une dame

"Infirmière Joelle JE VOUS AIME VOUS ÊTES VENUE ME RETROUVER!"

"Je... je n'ai guère dit ça"

"Peux-tu me lâcher Ondine?" fit Sacha suspendu en l'air

"Mouais..." elle le lâche mais il se fait mal en retombant

" Bon, Ondine. Je ne te tromperais jamais. Tu es l'amour de ma vie... tes défauts je m'en contrefiche c'est toi que j'aime... Ondine. Et puis si on reste pour toujours ensemble, que tu sois ma femme sera mon bonheur. Te rendre heureuse me rendra heureux"

"Sacha..." Ondine pleurait de joie en entendant Sacha, qui avait l'air plus sincère que jamais

"Eh mais la bouffe et le ménage tu t'en occuperas. Puis on feras l'amour minimum 6 fois par semaine" ajouta Sacha comme si de rien n'était

 _Ondine rougit de colère et donna un coup de poing à Sacha qui fut à terre sur le coup_

"Hey! Mais je déconnais"

"C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !"

"Mais ce que j'ai dit avant était sincère..."

"Ohhhh Sacha.. Snif"

"C'est beau l'amour" fit Serena

"Toi la ramène pas il est à moi" dit Ondine en rigolant

"Ne t'inquiète pas j'aime que toi tu es mon premier amour et sûrement mon dernier. Y'a pas meilleure femme que toi pour me convenir" avoua Sacha. Les 2 tourtereaux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, Sacha leva ensuite la tête et regarda tout le monde;

"Et si on fêtait nos retrouvailles?!" proposa Sacha

"Quelle bonne idée je vais aménager mon arène et demain on fête tout ça !" sortit Pierre tout impatient

 _Toute la bande suivit Pierre pour l'aider un peu à aménager, et arrivés à Argenta..._

"On va dormir où cette nuit nous?!" demanda soudainement Lem

"Demmerdez-vous! Fallait pas chercher l'imbécile de service" dit Ondine exaspérée

"Imbécile toi-même!" s'exclama Sacha véxé

 _Un petit fou rire pour la bande en plus, Sacha et ses amis avancèrent pas à pas vers Argenta, le couple était au centre de tous, et marchait main dans la main_

"Eh ton Togepi n'a toujours pas évolué ?!" demanda Sacha

"Non pourquoi?" répondit Ondine

"Il a besoin de bonheur pour évoluer... tu dois vraiment vilaine avec lui pour qu'il n'ait pas encore évolué.."

"Bonne remarque Sacha" Pierra rajouta une couche...

" Fermez-la les boulets... " fit Ondine énervée

 _Main dans la main..._

 _ **End**_


End file.
